Battery backup systems are often utilized to provide electrical energy to electronic devices in the event of power failure. For example, battery backup systems may monitor the status of utility power to determine when a power failure event has occurred. In the event of such a failure, the electronic device is disconnected from the utility power and connected to a battery included within the battery backup system.
Unfortunately, such battery backup systems are often bulky and reside outside of the electronic device being protected. For example, the battery backup system may plug into a wall outlet and the device being protected may be plugged into the battery backup system. Alternatively, such battery backup systems may be incorporated into the device being protected. Unfortunately, such battery backup systems often require that the electronic device into which they are being incorporated include a special space within the enclosure that would accommodate the battery backup system.